1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete forms, and more specifically to studs used in the manufacture of concrete forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When concrete is poured, a form is usually built from plywood panels reinforced using 2″ by 4″ studs. Studs attach to the plywood, and cross members, known in the industry as walers, attach to the vertical studs for strength. The cross members are usually made out of wood. The cross members reinforce the form to keep it from buckling or bending under the force of the concrete when it is poured. Tie bars connect opposite sides of the form in order to hold them together against the force of the concrete. After the concrete is set, these forms are removed from the concrete, leaving a finished concrete wall.
The forms are prone to damage during transportation, installation, removal and storage. The primary cause of this damage relates to wear and deterioration of the wood forming the form structure. When forms are damaged, they must either be structurally reinforced or replaced. This, of course, leads to considerable cost and time requirements. Such costs outweigh any cost savings in using inexpensive wood studs.
Plywood panels are manufactured in standard sizes, and as such may be replaced with off-the-shelf components. However, the 2″×4″ wooden studs must be cut to size for each form. When the old studs deteriorate, replacement studs must be cut to fit the form, thus requiring that essentially the entire form be rebuilt. Rebuilding the forms requires considerable cost and time requirements.
An object of the present invention is to obviate or mitigate some of the disadvantages outlined above.